warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Skane
Sergeant Skane leading his squad during the Isstvan III Atrocity against Loyalist Sons of Horus.]] Skane was a Destroyer Sergeant of the World Eaters during the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy eras. Skane took part in several notable campaigns during the Horus Heresy, but was slain just before the Siege of Terra when he attempted to flee the Chaos-corrupted World Eaters' flagship, Conqueror. History Skane was a sergeant of the World Eaters, commanding the Legion Destroyer Squad in the elite 8th Company under the command of Captain Khârn. Skane's pale skin showed an unhealthy lightning-storm of veins and blood-bruises staining his flesh, from proximity to his own toxically lethal weaponry. He often spent many solar hours watching medical diagnostic hololiths picturing the exact radiation degeneration of his body from his long years of service. Offered the chance to leave the Destroyers, he flatly refused. His neck was collared in dark metal, forming armour around his augmetic throat. An aggressive cancer had stolen his vocal chords, but the Apothecary Kargos had given him new ones. As the Horus Heresy drew to a close, and the World Eaters were en route towards the Throneworld to take part in the Siege of Terra, the XII Legion's flagship Conqueror had become corrupted by the insidious influence of the Blood God Khorne, which resulted in rapidly declining supplies and unnecessary deaths, as the World Eaters were prone to losing themselves to berserker rages and slaughtering anyone unfortunate to be in close proximity. Skane was among a group of World Eaters who suffered terribly under the Conqueror's insidious Chaos influence, as it greatly affected and pained his radiation-ravaged body. This eventually led Skane to violently corner the flagship's mortal captain Lotara Sarrin and inform her that they needed to leave the Chaos-corrupted vessel for their own safety before the unnatural corruption claimed them all. Led by Captain Sarrin, soon a small group of conspirators began to meet in secret, intent on escaping the Conqueror. They had to meet clandestinely, as the majority of the World Eaters would feel this act of abandonment was tantamount to mutiny. When they were ready to enact their plan, Sarrin secured five shuttles for her fellow conspirators in order for them to escape to the nearby frigate Bestiarius. After most of the shuttles departed, Skane, Captain Marruk and Sarrin remained behind, as Captain of the Conqueror, Sarrin would be the last to depart her ship. However, when they reached the shuttle bay they were confronted by Khârn, who declared them all traitors. Skane valiantly rushed his former commander in order to buy Marruk and Sarrin time to escape. However, Skane proved to be no match for the ferocious Khârn and was viciously beaten down. As the last shuttle fled the launch bay, Khârn prepared to execute the treacherous Skane. He raised his chainaxe Gorechild to finish his fellow World Eater off, but Sarrin stopped him before he could deliver the killing blow. The flagship captain informed Khârn that Skane's death was her responsibility, and with that, she leveled her pistol at Skane's face and shot him through the eye. Shortly afterwards, Sarrin gave the final order to destroy the fleeing shuttles, thus bringing the short-lived World Eaters mutiny to an end. Sources *''Betrayer'' (Novel) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden *''A Rose Watered With Blood'' (Short Story) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden Category:S Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Characters Category:History Category:Space Marines Category:World Eaters